impact_fatalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawbringer
Lawbringer Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d10 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: '''10 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 + your Constitution modifier. Proficiency * Armor: '''Medium and Heavy armor, Shields * '''Weapons: '''Martial melee weapons * '''Tools: '''None * '''Saving Throws: Constitution and Wisdom * Skills: Choose three from Athletics, History, Insight, Investigation, Perception, Religion, and Survival. Equipment * (a) short sword or (b) trident * (a) breastplate or (b) half plate * A shield * (a) Dungeoneer's Pack or (b) Explorer's Pack Lawful Order At 1st level, your connection with the Celestial has given you the special gift of seeing the evil in people. You have an advantage on attack rolls against Undead and Demons, as well as an advantage on Wisdom checks against those creatures. Quarantine ''' At 1st level, you may use your knowledge of the Celestial's power to create a 10 foot radius ring within 30 feet of your character. Undead and Demons caught in that ring are not allowed to escape, nor are they allowed to enter. The ring lasts for 1 minute or until you become unconscious. You may use this once until a short or long rest is needed. '''Celestial's Blessing At 3rd level, you may use an action to call upon the Celestial's power and gain 1 + your Wisdom modifier in temporary hit points, while allied creatures in a 10 foot radius gain that amount halved, rounded up. You may use this feature three times before a short or long rest is needed. Lawbringer Archetype At 3rd level, you choose one of the following Archetypes to fall under: * Pact of Law * Pact of Chaos * Pact of The Void Attribute ''' When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. '''Celestial's Benevolence At 6th level, whenever you or a friendly creature within ten feet must make a saving throw, the creature gains a bonus to that roll equal to your Wisdom modifier. Light of The Celestial At 10th level, you may expel an action create a ten foot aura around that lasts a minute or until you become incapacitated. Friendly creatures inside this area cannot be frightened while conscious. Intervention At 14th level, you are able to call upon a Celestial to intervene by using an action. To do this, you must roll a percentile roll and it has to be equal or lower than your level. If you succeed, a friendly Celestial will come and perform one command before disappearing back into The Void. You cannot use this for 7 days if the Celestial intervenes. Otherwise, you must finish a long rest. At 20th level, it works automatically and no roll is required. Heavenly Restraint At 17th level, you may expel an action to call upon a Celestial's power to effect a 30 foot radius around you. Hostile creatures in this radius must make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw. If failed, they become Restrained for 1 minute or until they succeed on a Strength or Dexterity saving throw at the beginning of their turn. Path of Law Warding of The Celestial At 3rd level, you are able to create a 10 foot radius aura around you that lasts for one minute. Friendly creatures who are not Undead gain a resistance to firearms. Improved Light of The Celestial At 13th level, the range of Light of The Celestial increases to 30 feet. Improved Celestial's Blessing At 17th level, the range of Celestial's Blessing increases to 30 feet and the effect increases to 5 + your Wisdom modifier. Destroy Corruption At 20th level, you are able to destroy up to three hostile creatures in a 60 foot radius who are Undead or a Demon that have a CR rating of 3 or lower. You may use this once until a long rest is needed. Path of Chaos Extra Attack At 3rd level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Celestial's Punishment At 13th level, all creatures who are Undead or Demon in a 10 foot radius must make a Wisdom saving throw against your passive Wisdom. If failed, they take 1d10 damage and become vulnerable to piercing, slashing, and bludgeoning damage for 1 minute or succeed on a Wisdom saving throw on their turn. At 17th level, that range increases to 30 feet and they take 2d10 damage instead. Celestial's Damnation At 20th level, all creatures who are Undead or Demon in a 30 foot radius must make a Wisdom saving throw against your passive Wisdom - 5. If failed, they take 3d10 (bludgeoning, slashing, or piercing damage of your choice) and become Restrained for 1 minute or until they succeed on a DC 15 Strength or Dexterity saving throw. Path of The Void Twist of Fate At 3rd level, instead of affecting Undead and Demon creatures, all of your abilities will instead affect Living infected with the Celestial Virus and Celestial creatures. Faithless At 13th level, you are able to create a 30 foot aura around you that lasts for 1 minute. All Undead and Demon creatures in that radius cannot be Charmed while Conscious. Elder Demon At 17th level, you are able to concentrate for 1 minute before creating a Warp in a space 10 feet away from you, allowing a friendly Demon creature of your choice with a CR rating of 3 or lower emerge from it. It has its own initiate and acts on its own. At 20th level, you are able to spawn a friendly Demon creature of your choice with a CR rating of 5 or lower.